


Goodbyes Are Always the Hardest Part

by doctornineandthreequarters



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Slight Falcon and the Winter Soldier spoilers, very slight but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “But it’s more about the man who propped it up. And he’s gone.”Sam is talking about Steve when he utters the words. But all Rhodey can think about is Tony.---Or, some Rhodey introspection during "New World Order". So, slight spoilers for The Falcon and The Winter Soldier
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Goodbyes Are Always the Hardest Part

**Author's Note:**

> Did I plan to write something so sad after watching TFATWS? No. Did I do it anyways? Yes. I'm a glutton for pain and I assume you guys are too. Anyways, enjoy!

_ “But it’s more about the man who propped it up. And he’s gone.” _

Sam is talking about Steve when he utters the words. But all Rhodey can think about is Tony. This ceremony is about honoring Steve, about honoring his legacy and heroism as Captain America. But all Rhodey can think about is his best friend.

It’s been months and the loss still hurts like hell. How could it not? He had known Tony longer than almost everyone in his life. He still remembered that lanky kid that waltzed into their dorm room, a cocky smile on his face and an extended hand. And because of who Tony was, it had been a fast friendship from the get-go. And even on his worst days, during his benders and self-destructive phases, he was still the best friend Rhodey had ever had. 

And he misses him. 

He knows he’s not alone in that hurt. Pepper understands. Happy understands. But sometimes, it feels like he lost the most when Tony died. Which feels unfair to say because Pepper lost her husband and Morgan lost her dad. But Rhodey lost his best friend. His best friend of forty years. His brother. Nothing but time can assuage that hurt.

Sam finishes speaking and places the shield in the case, like he had agreed upon. When Sam had turned down the government’s offer to fully replace Steve, Rhodey had convinced them to just retire the title. There were other heroes out there. They didn’t need to replace Captain America. He didn’t want them to. Because if they felt like they could replace Captain America, then they would try to replace Iron Man. And Rhodey wouldn’t let that happen. 

There would always be only one Iron Man and his name would always be Tony Stark.

Rhodey finds himself staring at the shield even as the ceremony wraps up and people start milling around to leave. Sam turning over the shield couldn’t have been easy for him. Steve had left it to him, he had trusted him with the shield. Rhodey can’t help but wonder if he could’ve done that with any of Tony’s suits. Of course, he knows that wouldn’t be his decision. All of Tony’s suit, all the Iron Man tech is stowed away where only he and Pepper could find it. And even if anyone asked him to turn it over, it wouldn’t be just his decision. In fact, it would more likely be Pepper’s final decision. But he knows what her decision would be. It would be the same as his. 

It would be a no. Because the world didn’t deserve to make a symbol of Tony. In the past, the world had judged him and criticized him and turned their back on him. They didn’t deserve him. Tony deserved to live on in the memory of the people who knew him best. He deserves to be remembered as he really lived; as a friend, as a humanitarian, as a husband, as a father, and as a brother. 

And Rhodey would make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
